Nuestra Primera Cita
by Neko lila
Summary: Debió haber escuchado cuando su mejor amiga le dijo que esos zapatos de tacón no era la mejor opción para ese tipo de citas, ¿Le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no. Ahora ella estaba con un tobillo roto y su acompañante inconsciente por el taconazo que le dio en la frente. ¡Qué bochorno!


**-*-*-*- NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA -*-*-*-**

**Disclaimer: _"Esta historia participa en el Reto 'Un desastroso San Valentín' del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

_**"…"**__ = Pensamientos del personaje_

_**'…'**__ = Resaltado de palabras_

* * *

Esperar por años para tener una cita con el chico que te gusta, muchas veces puede hacerte desear perfección. Y eso era lo que Sakura Kinomoto pensaba dos semanas atrás cuando conversando con su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, le decía entusiasmada:

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Tomoyo! por fin, ésta vez estoy segura... ayer iba saliendo de la universidad cuando escuché a Eriol preguntarle a Shaoran sobre los planes para San Valentín y lo escuché, ¡lo escuché! casi me desmayo cuando alcancé a oír algo sobre _'Invitar'_ y '_Sakura'_.

-¡Sakura qué emoción!- dijo Tomoyo tomando entre sus manos las de la castaña y juntado su rostro a ella mientras ambas ponían una mirada soñadora y daban pequeños saltitos.

-Lo sé, es tan maravilloso escuchar mi nombre en sus labios...

-Pero ¿Ya te dijo algo Li?

-Aún no, pero no importa para eso aún faltan dos semanas ¡Es un hecho!

-¡Ojalá te lleve a un lujoso restaurante...!

-Y cenar a la luz de las velas...

-Luego te lleve al mirador a ver las estrellas, porque la cita debe ser en la noche.

-Y cuando el momento sea adecuado se arrodille frente a mí...

-Y te diga ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Kyaaa!- gritaron ambas muchachas y volvieron a saltar emocionadas mientras la castaña se sonrojaba tan sólo imaginarlo.

-Sakura será mejor que hoy mismo vayamos a buscar la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que usarás... Te haremos un cambio de look ¡Vas a quedar divina! Li caerá rendido tan pronto te vea, Sería bueno que también pasemos al Spa y te hagamos un...

Y así entre planes y pláticas ambas muchachas se perdieron entre las calles, primero fueron a comer algo, luego pasaron por varias boutiques exclusivas en las que solía comprar Tomoyo. Dado que aún no sabían qué tipo de cita iba a ser, optaron por un vestido corto, elegante, de un color rosa pálido, sin brillos pero que sin duda alguna resaltaba la figura de la joven y le daba un toque muy romántico.

Pasaron a una joyería consiguieron un juego de pendientes y una gargantilla muy hermosa que sin duda iba muy bien con el vestido que compraron antes.

Compraron accesorios para el cabello, un perfume de olor dulce especial para la ocasión, un bolso de mano y finalmente unos zapatos. Tan pronto como Sakura los vio sintió _'amor a primera vista'_.

-Este... Sakura, debo reconocer que los zapatos son hermosos pero...

-¿Pero? ¿Qué cosa Tomoyo? Están maravillosos, creo que los llevaré.-dijo mirando una vez más como le quedaban.

-Es que... me parece que el taco está muy alto y no estás acostumbrada, sería mejor que uses algo con lo que te sientas cómoda.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices...sí, están un poco altos pero me gustan mucho y de todos los zapatos que hemos visto, éstos son los únicos que me han encantado... creo que igual los llevaré.

Tomoyo quiso objetar pero ya conocía a su prima y esa mirada que ponía cuando estaba decidida en algo.

* * *

Los días transcurrieron y el joven con mirada de chocolate había intentado varias veces lograr su cometido _'Invitar a Sakura a una cita por San Valentín'_ pero la verdad es que los nervios lo consumían nada más verla y al momento no había podido hacerlo. Sentía que su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, ¡Cómo quisiera no ponerse a temblar cada vez que la tenía cerca!

Varias veces pensó en arrepentirse y dejarlo mejor para el siguiente año, cuando reuniera más valor, lo pensó varias veces y se dijo que no podía dejar que pase más tiempo, ella le había gustado prácticamente desde el momento en que la vio allí, sonriente, bajo un árbol de cerezo, en el momento justo que el viento hacía caer sus flores sobre la esbelta figura de la muchacha... ¡Y de eso ya hacía dos años!

Definitivamente no podía, ésta vez no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la oportunidad, no podía quedarse esperando más tiempo y dejar que alguien se le adelante a conquistarla. Definitivamente la invitaría. El problema era ¿A dónde?

Debía reconocerlo, aparte de nervioso estaba preocupado por llevar a la joven a un lugar que a ella le agradara. ¿Al cine? No, debido a la fecha seguramente estaría repleto de parejas y la joven se sentiría incomoda. Más que nada quería tener la oportunidad de hablar de sus sentimientos y decirle cuánto la quería. ¿Ir a cenar? Parecía una mejor opción pero el muy idiota 'O sea el mismo', de los nervios olvidó reservar el restaurante y a la fecha ya ninguno tenía cupo. -ufff- suspiró cansado. ¿Qué tal un paseo por el parque? Mejor aún... ¡Un día de campo!

* * *

-¿Un día de campo?- preguntó la ojiverde

-Bueno sí, quisiera saber si... bueno... si te gustaría venir conmigo a un día de campo...- dijo él

"¿Dónde quedó mi súper cita a la luz de las velas en un lujoso restaurante" pensó Sakura

Shaoran al ver que ella no decía nada, se apresuró a contestar -Entiendo si no quieres ir... yo... disculpa...- Li entendió el silencio de la chica como un rechazo ¡Qué tonto fue al pensar que ella podría llegar a sentir algo por él! Tal parece su invitación la incomodaba.

Sakura reaccionó, si bien no era el lugar que ella esperaba aun así estaba muy contenta de imaginarse a su lado -Espera Shaoran, en realidad sí quiero, me encantaría- dijo con una sonrisa que lo paralizó por completo aún cuando tenía ganas de saltar de alegría porque ella había aceptado.

El día anterior a la cita, Tomoyo insistió en ir a la casa de la castaña para asegurarse que fuera perfectamente arreglada. Sakura la convenció de que esto no era necesario, que ella también debía arreglarse para su salida con Eriol. Por poco no logra persuadirla cuando Tomoyo le preguntó sobre el atuendo que usaría y ella respondió -Lo que ya habíamos preparado, el vestido y todo eso- Tomoyo pegó el grito al cielo.

-¡De ninguna manera! iré hoy mismo y llevaré algunos de mis diseños para ver cuál te queda mejor.

Sakura recordó algunos de los diseños de Tomoyo y algunas gotitas empezaron a caer por su frente-Tomoyo… no es necesario, ya te dije que el vestido me gusta, además es corto, no creo que haya problemas.

-Claro que los habrá, el vestido y sobre todo los zapatos no son apropiados para la ocasión.

-¡Tomoyo! no te metas con mis zapatos, eso no está en discusión ¡los pienso usar!

-¿Qué? Sakura ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Ir a un día de campo usando zapatos de tacón? Estarás incomoda todo el tiempo.

-Pues los pienso usar, se ven bien con el vestido.

-Pues no si yo puedo evitarlo, ahora mismo salgo para allá.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera Tomoyo! Ya te dije que no es necesario, además aunque vengas igual pienso usar mis zapatos.

-Sakura, no seas irracional, deja esos zapatos para otra ocasión.

-¡Que no! yo los quiero usar, estás exagerando, seguramente llegaremos pronto a algún parque y nos sentaremos a comer algo en medio de la naturaleza y permaneceremos ahí todo el tiempo.

Se armó una lucha verbal a través del teléfono por los pro y contra de los zapatos en cuestión, hasta que cansada y viendo que no había otra opción, la castaña le prometió que usaría una ropa que vaya más acorde y sobre todo pero sobre todo otros zapatos que no vayan a hundir su tacón en medio del pasto. Aunque Tomoyo desde su casa no había visto cuando Sakura había cruzado los dedos al hacer dicha promesa.

* * *

Eran las 10:00 AM, la mañana estaba preciosa, soleada pero se sentía el viento correr. La castaña se veía por última vez al espejo mientras arreglaba su maquillaje.

"No importa lo que Tomoyo diga, decidí que hoy me vería preciosa y eso incluye usar éste vestido y más que nada éstos zapatos. La cita de hoy será perfecta"

Ding Dong

"Bien, ese debe ser Shaoran... ya quiero ver su cara cuando me vea jiji"- pensó mientras se ponía un poco más de perfume antes de tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta.

-Sak...- Shaoran le dio una segunda mirada más detenidamente -¡Sakura!- se sonrojó -te ves... te ves... preciosa- a los ojos de él ¡ella parecía un ángel!

De pronto una idea llegó a su mente: Ella estaba preciosa, de eso no hay duda pero le parecía que iba muy elegante para un día de campo, aunque debía admitir que a él eso no le molestaba para nada, estaba simplemente hermosa. Él por su parte lucía un pantalón Jean y una camiseta ajustada que le quedaba muy bien y eso lo notó al verla sonrojarse ante su presencia.

Shaoran miró una vez más a la castaña que sonreía frente a él hasta que llegó a sus zapatos... eran bastante altos, pensó que quizás encontraría la forma de sutilmente sugerirle que los cambie, luego recordó que durante el tiempo que tenían siendo amigos, ella podía ser especialmente sensible así que decidió dejar el tema de lado. Sonrió al pensar que si ella llegaba a cansarse, él la podría llevar en sus brazos, sí, definitivamente esa idea le parecía agradable.

Subieron al auto y Shaoran manejó rumbo a su destino: un parque, famoso por la variedad de su flora y muchas especies de aves, un lugar amplio en el que había zonas para picnic, juegos infantiles, fogatas controladas, paseos en bote y tras escalar un gran sendero se podía llegar a un mirador con una excelente vista. Lo mejor es que estaba un poco alejado de la ciudad, así que sería al menos dos horas de viaje hasta llegar ahí. Dentro del auto tenían todas las reservas, la cesta con comida y bebida para pasar una agradable tarde.

Sakura iba admirando el paisaje mientras conversaba amenamente con Shaoran, habían pasado cerca de 1:30 de viaje cuando un sonido los alertó y el auto dejó de andar.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Shaoran antes de bajarse a revisar por dónde salía humo.

Luego de algún tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que el auto no se movería, al menos no de su propia cuenta. Estuvieron cerca de 20 minutos parados en la carretera haciendo "dedo" a ver si alguien se dignaba remolcarlos pero los autos pasaban de largo.

-Sakura... lamento todo esto- dijo apenado -Creo que tendré que ir caminando a la gasolinera, creo que está a unos 4 km de distancia...

-Shaoran, ¿No pensarás dejarme aquí sola?

-Prometo regresar pronto, traeré algún mecánico o al menos alguien que nos pueda remolcar. Luego pediremos un taxi y...

-Entiendo, pero no me dejes aquí sola por favor...-miró a ambos lados- ésta carretera se ve desolada... ¿Qué tal si...? ¿Qué tal si...?

-¿Te preocupa algún ladrón?- le preguntó al ver la expresión preocupada de su rostro.

-No, ¿Qué tal si aparece algún fantasma?- Shaoran casi cae al suelo ante la ocurrencia de la castaña ¿Quién si no ella, pensaría que un fantasma se aparecería en plena mañana? Aguantó la risa y trato de poner el tono más sereno posible -Te prometo que no aparecerá ningún fantasma... volveré pronto, cierra bien las puertas y no hables con ningún extraño- le sonrió guiñándole el ojo como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

-¡Iré contigo!- dijo ella bajando del auto y cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó mirando los zapatos de ella -Es bastante de caminar...

-100% segura, vamos- dijo ella tomando con timidez su brazo y empezando a caminar.

En la gasolinera encontraron un mecánico que los acompañó hasta el lugar dónde quedó parado el auto del joven, luego los remolcó hasta su taller dónde iba a trabajar en el daño. Ahí tomaron un taxi que los llevó junto con todas sus 'provisiones' hasta el parque.

Para ese entonces Sakura ya sentía en sus pies dolor por haber caminado en busca del mecánico pero prefirió aguantar y no quejase, no quería arruinar su cita con Shaoran. Lo peor fue cuando llegaron y vieron el parque repleto de gente... tuvieron que caminar un poco más mientras buscaban un sitio dónde ubicarse, a cada paso que daba el dolor era latente, sin embargo trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa (que más bien empezaba a salir como una mueca) para que Shaoran no se diera cuenta. No quería admitirlo y no pensaba hacerlo pero empezaba a creer que finalmente Tomoyo sí tenía razón y no fue buena idea venir vestida así, no sólo los zapatos le molestaban sino también el vestido ya que con el sol y mientras caminaban empezaba a acalorarla.

Finalmente encontraron un lugar, no era el mejor sitio del mundo, de hecho los rayos del sol le daban en todo el rostro. Shaoran extendió la manta y Sakura cayó agotada de tanto caminar. Arreglaron las cosas y se dispusieron a comer pues ya tenían mucha hambre.

Ambos se miraron con resignación, es obvio que la cita había empezado mal, bajo el sol empezaban a sudar, más aún Sakura con esa ropa que cargaba. Para colmo de males algún bicho empezó a molestar a la castaña gracias al perfume meloso que traía puesto, ella empezó a rascar su cuello pero aquello sólo le daba más comezón.

Decir que ambos se habían puesto irritables era poco. Estar ahí no era como lo habían imaginado, el ambiente no estaba muy romántico. Shaoran se sentía mal, creía que todo esto era su culpa, si tan sólo hubiera elegido algún otro lugar a lo mejor lo estarían pasando muy bien y ya hubiera podido declararse a la castaña. Cómo último recurso recordó el mirador del lugar, quizás la cita aún podía salvarse.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te parece si caminamos al mirador? seguramente allá hay más brisa y estará más fresco

"¿Caminar?¿Aún más?¡Bromeas!" Sakura miró en todas las direcciones buscando una mejor opción antes de contestar, realmente no quería tener que volver a caminar en lo que quedaba de la tarde...

-Creo que es lo mejor, por acá está muy abarrotado de gente y hace mucho calor, vamos para allá –él insistió- ¿Qué dices?

-Pues vamos- dijo ella y empezaron a ascender hasta el lugar.

Luego de vaaaarios y varios minutos de caminata, de más estaba decir que Sakura sentía mucho dolor, al menos tendría un par de ampollas en cada pie. Finalmente llegaron para encontrarse con una cerca y en medio un gran letrero **_'CERRADO POR MANTENIMIENTO'_** y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura en ese momento no sabía si reír de ironía o llorar, finalmente explotó.

-¡ESTO ES TÚ CULPA SHAORAN LI!- gritaba histérica Sakura, tal parece el dolor que sentía se le había subido a la cabeza.

-Sak...Sakura, en realidad lo siento, no pensé que...

-¡ESO ESTÁ CLARO! NO PENSASTE... es por eso que ahora estoy sucia, cansada y con un terrible dolor en los pies

-OYE, oye no es mi culpa que hayas decidido venir como Miss Japón- contestó resentido.

-¿Miss Japón? ¿Acaso te burlas? Esto es todo, ¡Me marcho!

-No, espera, Sakura, espera- dijo mientras la castaña apresuraba el paso para luego correr -Sakura ¡Espera!

"Shaoran es un tonto, snif snif, y yo que quería que esto fuera perfecto... snif... snif..." Sakura iba apresurada, poco ya le importaba si le dolía, sólo quería salir rápidamente del lugar, por ir apurada no se dio cuenta de que pasó por una rama con una telaraña que se enredó en su rostro. -Ahhhhh ¿Qué… es esto?... aiiish... ¿qué... ¡UNA ARAÑA!... NO, NO, ¡Quítate!, no... AAAAAaayy-

Al escuchar el grito, Shaoran tiró los trastes que cargaba y corrió aún más de prisa –SAKURAAAAaaa

Sakura por distraerse con la araña, había tropezado con sus propios pies y había caído por un sendero inclinado, rodando varios metros, quedando tirada en el piso con su vestido rasgado, varios raspones y una pierna muy hinchada. Intentó moverla pero no pudo, lo que faltaba ¡Se había fracturado un tobillo!

Se inclinó y sacó sus zapatos, intentó pararse inútilmente pues el mínimo esfuerzo le generaba un gran sufrimiento. Shaoran llegó corriendo con el intento de acercarse hasta ella quién se encontraba en el piso con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y algunos mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba mientras se acercaba a ella

Sakura irritada profundamente, tomó uno de sus zapatos y se lo lanzó -¡Sal de aquí! no quiero verte...

-Espera, Sakura... dices eso porque estás adolorida, por favor déjame ayudarte...-Contestó Shaoran que hábilmente había esquivado el zapato, intentaba sin éxito acercarse a Sakura quién había pasado de ser 'normalmente un manso gatito' a un 'feroz león' y amenazaba con tirarle el segundo zapato que aún tenía en su mano. ¡Rayos! No quería ni imaginarse si algún día se casaban y ella entraba en labor de parto...

-¡Dije que no te quiero cerca!

-Sakura por favor, déjame ver qué tan lastimada estás...

-¡QUE NO TE ACERQUES!- y ¡plaf! la furiosa castaña volvió a lanzar un zapato al pobre muchacho chino que ésta vez no fue tan hábil y recibió con su frente el tacón del calzado... y ¡plaf! cayó tumbado al piso.

-¿...?- La castaña se quedó observando atónita la escena, si bien estaba algo histérica en realidad nunca en sus 5 sentidos hubiera querido lastimar al chico.

-Sha...¿Shaoran?...¿Sha...- las verdes orbes de la muchacha empezaron nuevamente a llenarse de lágrimas, muchos sentimientos como preocupación, culpabilidad, vergüenza se agolparon en su interior reemplazando a la histeria de hace unos momentos.

Ahora estaba convencida de que todo esto era su culpa, **debió haber escuchado cuando su mejor amiga le dijo que esos zapatos de tacón no era la mejor opción para ese tipo de citas, ¿Le hizo caso? Por supuesto que no. Ahora ella estaba con un tobillo roto y su acompañante inconsciente por el taconazo que le dio en la frente. ¡Qué bochorno!** ¿Y si lo había matado? No, no, no, eso no podía ser... seguramente estaba exagerando.

Se arrastró como pudo hasta él y viendo que seguía inconsciente, con vergüenza buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón del muchacho su teléfono móvil ya que el de ella ¿quién sabe dónde estaría? Luego de la caída que se dio.

tuuu tuuu -Hospital Central de Tomoeda, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, necesito por favor una ambulancia. Hay dos personas heridas.

* * *

Esperar por años para tener una cita con el chico que te gusta, muchas veces puede hacerte desear perfección y cuando se espera perfección se puede llegar a obtener todo lo contrario...

Muuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaak -Amor, ¿Te he dicho que me encanta tu dulce aroma de cerezos?... Ummmmm delicioso...-Shaoran Li abrazaba por la espalda a su esposa que estaba sentada leyendo, mientras repartía dulces besos por su rostro y cuello.

-ja ja Shaoran... me haces cosquillas ja ja ja

-Preciosa cosquilluda, ¿que lees?

-Estaba revisando mi diario ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?

Shaoran Li la miró con algo parecido al resentimiento y burla -¡Y cómo olvidarlo! A veces siento que aún me duele la frente ja ja ¡Vaya! Sí que puedes dar miedo a veces, mi amada y delicada _'Flor de cerezo'_, te lo he dicho algunas veces, no quiero ni pensar cómo te pondrás el día que salgas embarazada y entres en labor de parto ja ja ja creo que tendré que sacarme un seguro de vida cuando suceda eso ja ja ja ja

Sakura se sonrojó al recordar su propia reacción y el incidente con su zapato. -Shaoran, será mejor que vayamos saliendo, no quiero que se nos haga tarde. Además muero de hambre je je- ¿Y ahora cómo le diría que estaba embarazada? Cerró su diario y lo dejó en la mesita junto a su cama dispuesta a salir con él, luego lo pensó mejor y lo tomó nuevamente para guardarlo en su cartera, sería mejor llevarlo, quería redactar a la perfección sin olvidarse de ningún detalle cuando le diera la noticia. Apago la luz y salieron del lugar tomados de la mano.

**-*-** _**Fin**_ **-*-**

***** Notas de autor**

Muchos saludos a todos, aquí vengo trayendo ésta nueva historia gracias al reto Especial de San Valentin de la comunidad Sakuriana. **_Miss Cerezo y Srta. Frutilla_**, quiero agradecerles por permitirme participar en el reto, se me ha hecho muy divertido :D

Espero que el One-Shot les haya gustado, debo confesar que me vi tentada a finalizar el fic cuando Sakura se queda llorando junto a un Shaoran inconsciente jajajaja ¡pero luego me dio cargo de conciencia! además mi 14 de Febrero no fue del todo malo así que me sentí con ganas de dejarle un final feliz :D

Cualquier comentario o sugerencia son bienvenidos… ¡Por supuesto que son bienvenidos, me encanta que me dejen reviews! Jeje :D

Gracias a todos los que se den un tiempo de leer mi historia que he publicado con mucho cariño.

Besos y abrazos!


End file.
